


a walk to definitely remember

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Kim Mingyu, Tags Are Fun, and so are you since you're on the cheolsoo tag, but im cheolsoo deprived, i can say whatever i want to say, im not good at writing, joshua wouldnt shut up, mentioned nayoung, mingyu's car is the protagonist in this au, seungcheol just wants mcdonalds, whiny joshua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: it's 32 degrees outside and seungcheol just wants his whiny talkative boyfriend to shut up





	a walk to definitely remember

**Author's Note:**

> whiny joshua because everyone needs whiny joshua in their system

“Cheol, my knees are wobbling.”

 

“Ah, I’m so sweaty and gross now.”

 

“I wanted to stay in bed all day long. I’m sad.”

 

“Choi Seungcheol is a _meanie_.”

 

“ _Say something. I’m breaking up with you. I’ll be the one if you want me to. Anywhere I would have followed you. Say something, I’m breaking up with Cheol.”_

 

“I have bad menstrual cramps.”

 

At that, Seungcheol turns to glare at his whiny boyfriend. “You’re male. You can’t make period jokes.”

“If Nayoung can make dick jokes, I can make period jokes,” Jisoo huffs, staring at their intertwined hands. In a different circumstance, this would be sweet to him, but his boyfriend is practically dragging him with every step and their hands are sweaty. Totally not romantic. “And you’re mean and fussy. Can’t we just eat back home? Why do we have to eat out? I can’t live like this.”

Seungcheol, losing track of how many times he sighed deeply, kicks a pebble in his way. They’re still in front of the apartment building. They haven’t even moved far.

“Who forgot to restock the groceries yesterday?” He asks with another exasperated sigh. It’s Jisoo’s task to buy their groceries, but for some reason, his lover forgot said task. Maybe the reason had something to do with Jisoo binge-watching American TV shows at night and falling asleep during the day just like what every other university students do on their semester breaks.

Jisoo miraculously keeps his mouth shut after hearing that, and sweet,  _sweet_   silence prevails. The road is pretty much empty except for a few cars passing by here and there. The heat must be keeping the people from coming out of their homes. Seungcheol didn’t hear another whine from him since then, and he silently thanked Jisoo’s God for the silence.

Until they turn the nearest corner.

“But it’s so hot right now! My phone says it’s 32 degrees Celsius out! We’re under harmful ultraviolet rays, Cheol. Are you asking for skin cancer? Heat stroke? I can’t believe you’re trying to kill me with heat stroke, and we’re not even married yet!”

_What now?_

“Why are cheap restaurants far from where we live? This is unfair. We don’t have a car! Mingyu lives in front of us, and he has a car. It’s ugly and rusty, but it’s still a car. Why didn’t you ask him to drive us?”

“Jisoo, can you please shut up for a moment?” Seungcheol pleads. It’s hot, he’s dragging his boyfriend, and said boyfriend is being a whiny little shit. Seungcheol loves him to death, but he’d love him even more in this heat if he’s quiet.

But the younger seems to not have heard him as he is lost in his own complaining and suffering. “You could have drove us! You have a license for a reason, babe. Maybe not a car, but we talked about that already. We’re saving up for a car after we pay all of our student loans. But you should’ve borrowed Mingyu’s car. Oh, the things I would do for air-conditioning. I’d kiss the road for cool air. Hell, I’d suck your co- OOF”

As a man of impatience, Seungcheol is impressed he even lasted this long. With a strong arm, he scoops the ranting love of his life by the waist and hoists him over his broad shoulders. Seungcheol noticed he’s light, but there’s a weight to Jisoo that makes him sure he’d be having a stiff shoulder later, but hey, he successfully shut the younger up though it didn’t take too long for Jisoo to regain his senses and continue to complain… only for a different cause.

“Choi Seungcheol, I swear to God if you don’t put me down right this ins-“

A slap on his butt cuts him off. Jisoo feels his cheeks and neck burning, but he’s pretty sure it’s not from the sun. He only then says defeatedly, “I can’t believe you’re sexually harassing me.”

Seungcheol chuckles deep, pleased that he has the upper hand now. “If you don’t shut up until we get there, I’m pulling your pants down and spanking your ass for all to see.” He waits for retaliation, but when several seconds of silence passed, Seungcheol knew he succeeded.

“You’re carrying me to McDonalds?” Jisoo asks in a small, curiosity-laced voice that made Seungcheol grin cheekily at his cuteness. It’s rare for Jisoo to submit to him like this outside of the bedroom.

“Mhm.” He gives Jisoo’s butt a shallow pinch that made the younger short yelp, but surprisingly enough, Jisoo stays quiet. And he stays quiet for a good minute. Usually his boyfriend is indeed quiet around their friends, but Jisoo is only quiet with Seungcheol when he’s angry, and this fact is scaring Seungcheol a whole lot.

“Hey,” Seungcheol looks back in an attempt to check the dangling torso draped on his back. “Hey, baby, are you mad at me? I’m putting you down now…” He pokes Jisoo’s thigh continuously, nudging a reaction from him.

“Huh?” He feels Jisoo jolt in surprise. “Oh—yeah—No, I’m not. Don’t put me down.”

It’s fishy until Seungcheol hears a soft snore from behind.

Great. He’d have to carry a sleeping whiny baby on his shoulder to a fast food restaurant. The neighborhood knows him and Jisoo, so he’s not concerned about getting reported to the authorities for suspicious acts. His back and shoulder, however, will scream in pain later that day, but Seungcheol is all about indulging his precious one.

Jisoo owes him a massage though.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i don't write beautifully like you do, but i word vomit quite a lot. i hope i didn't ruin your day with this :)))) 
> 
> leave some feedback! i would appreciate anything at this point even hate! have a nice nice day ahead of you!


End file.
